Life Class
by 123RaChEl456
Summary: Hermione’s 6th year at Hogwarts is crazy! What with being forced to make love potions by a happy Snape, random dances and continuously pushing a certain someone into Hogwarts lake its no surprise the teachers are tearing their hair out! DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Life Class

Chapter 1: Back to School

Hermione Granger had changed. Well a little. Sure she hadn't exactly grown much taller and her hair was as wild as ever but… but… ok, lets try again. Hermione Granger had changed, a little.

Now, slightly nervous she pushed her trolley through the crowd of Hogwart's students, spotting Harry and Ron by the train.

"Hey guys," She cried happily giving them hugs.

"Hey 'mione, how was your summer?" asked Ron. He hadn't changed much either, Hermione noticed, except for being taller than ever.

" Excellent thanks, we went to Spain to visit my Aunt and Uncle. How was yours?"

"It was cool; Charlie came to visit for a couple of weeks!"

"And yours Harry?"

"Yeah, mine was cool too. I spent the last two weeks with the Weasleys,"

Hermione smiled, "The Dursleys didn't give you any trouble then?"

"What? Oh no, surprisingly enough,"

"Just like that?"

"Well they didn't after I reminded them that after Hogwarts I can use my wand whenever I like!"

Laughing, the trio began the laborious task of lugging their trunks onto the train and into a free apartment.

"Attention please," said Dumbledoor rising to his feet. Everyone was seated in the Great Hall. The sorting had been done and pudding had just finished.

"In a few moments when you leave I would like the 6th years to stay behind as I have an announcement to make concerning them only. But first I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Tonks,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped loudly along with everyone else recognising their Aura friend.

"I shall also remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. That is all, Goodnight,"

With that everyone apart from the 6th years noisily left the hall talking about how full they were and how good it was to be back. When they had completely gone Dumbledore spoke again,

"This year, 6th year students will attend an extra class in the evening once a fortnight. It is a Life class!" Dumbledoor smiled at the confused silence that followed, "In this lesson you will be taught how to survive in the muggle world without being noticed. You will be taught what to expect from your life after Hogwarts in certain occasions. You have all been assigned a partner and to add the excitement, tomorrow you will be sent a number by post. You will have the same number as your partner so it will be up to you to find out who he or she is! Any questions? No? Okay then, you may go."

Hermione awoke early ready for the first day amd after a quick shower, hurried down to breakfast eager to start the day.

Harry and Ron were already there surprisingly enough so greeting them Hermione sat down pinching a slice of toast and jam off Harry's plate. Not noticing, Harry turned to Hermione and said,

"You're just in time; post should be here any minute,"

Hermione nodded licking jam of her fingers. Just then a stream of owls swooped into the hall.

"Great," exclaimed Ron, "Mails here!"

They each caught a letter from a school owl and abandoning their breakfast, tore open their letter.

"Well?" asked Harry, "What does yours say? Mines 16,"

"23," replied Ron, both turned to Hermione,

"7" she said curiously, looking at the red, silver outlined number in front of her.

"I wonder who our partners are then?" said Ron a little put out that Hermione hadn't been placed with one of them.

"I dunno," replied Harry.

Across the hall Draco looked at the Red, silver outlined number in front of him; tapping his thumb against it he turned to his two best mates,

"What number have you two got?" he asked

"2," replied Blaise,

"23" replied Pansy, "What's yours?"

Draco told them his number,

"I don't know who your partner is mate, its not a Slytherine though!"

"Oh well," thought Draco, "its just like that stupid muggle song:

'Boom Sha Ra Sha Ra,

Whatever will be will be!

The Futures not ours to see,

Oh Sha Ra Sha Ra!'

And he walked off to potions with Blaise and Pansy, humming that song under his breath! (Not to mention getting some very strange looks)

'Hey 'mione, what lesson have we got first?" asked Ron as they left the hall,

"Double Potions," answered Hermione, her voice level without any emotion.

"Oh great, that's perfect," exclaimed Harry, "What a way to start the school year- Snape breathing down our necks!"

"I know," replied Ron, "Ohhhhh, I know who your partner could be Hermione!"

"Who?"

"Ernie Macmillan, you know, from Hufflepuff. He's smart!"

"Yeah I guess,"

The trio stopped outside their potions class, the Slytherine's hadn't arrived yet.

"I wonder if Snapes still as greasy and horrible as ever?" mused Ron,

Harry laughed at his best friend, "Ron he's Snape, do you really think its possible that he might be nice?"

But Ron was stopped from answering by Hermione elbowing him in the ribs in warning as Snape appeared before them.

"In," he snapped, pointing his finger at the door, which leapt open immediately.

The Slytherine's arrived then, pushing past the Gryfindoors into the classroom. For once no sharp comments came anyone's way, as everyone was too busy wondering who their partner for the new class was.

Harry jostled Lavender by accident as he set up his cauldron, causing her to drop a small slip of paper.

Bending down and retrieving it he handed it back to her then curiously taking over said,

"What number did you get?"

Smiling gratefully at him "16," Lavender replied.

"Really? Mines oh, wait a minute, mines 16 too!"

"Coolness!" bubbled Lavender, "We're going to be working together!"

Snape, materialising in front of them drawled, "That may be interesting to you Potter, but frankly the rest of us don't care, so if you don't mind GET ON WITH YOUR POTION!"

Harry looked at Snape confused,

"If you bothered to listen you'd know the instructions were on the board," snapped an exasperated Snape.

Nodding, Harry began chopping up his ingredients.

I have re- edited this chapter a little, Hermione is no longer a Mary kate and Ashley clone. Cheers lol, Rach x


	2. Chapter 2

Life Class

Chapter 2: Life Class and a happy Snape… WHAT?!?

"Class, get out of my sight," snapped Snape at the end of potions. Gladly everyone packed up and left grateful that it was finally over. Snape had been in a foul mood all lesson and no one knew why.

"I suppose it could be because of this new 'Life class' we've got!" mused Hermione,

"Yeah, it could be but why-" Ron was cut short by a yell behind them. Turning round the trio saw Pansy hurrying after them, astonished they waited for her to catch up,

"I was saying Ronald, that I heard that your number is 23. Is that true?" asked Pansy briskly,

"Um, yeah it is," said a bewildered Ron, "Why?"

Pansy sighed, "Because that's my number which means that we're going to be working together,"

"Oh, um ok,"

Pansy sighed again, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Shall we call a truce then? Its seems obvious that we should."

"Oh! Yeah ok, great. Truce."

Pansy smiled, "Okay then, see you later, bye!"

The trio were astounded by the fact that Pansy, a Slytherine, seemed quite nice. Shaking their heads briefly at each other they then carried on walking to their next lesson; Charms.

Finally lessons were finished for the day and as tea had finished an hour ago, the trio walked back to the Great Hall for the mysterious Life class! Soon the whole year was there, and everyone looked round nervously when the doors banged open and Mcgonagal and Snape strode in. Hermione gulped, she hadn't found out who her partner was!

"Silence please," called Mcgonagal though there was no point as the hall was already so silent you would hear a pin drop. "Welcome to your first Life class, now first you will-" she was interrupted by Snape,

"Before we get onto that is there any students who don't yet know who their partner is?" Hermione raised her hand along with a load of others, "Thought so. Okay when I call out your partner go and sit with him or her at a desk!" he waved his wand and a load of desks appeared in the Hall. Mcgonagal took over.

"Dean Thomas and Susan Bones… Harry Potter and Lavender Brown… Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson… Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

There was a stunned silence in the hall then both students leapt up at once.

"I'm not working with that thing!"

"I'm not working with Ferret Boy!"

"Enough!" roared Mcgonagal, "You have been placed together and that decision is final! I'm disgusted that two model students can't get along for the sake of their grades. You're working together and that's it so deal with it!"

Silently, the two students picked up their things and walked over to an empty desk. They sat down without saying a word but were glaring daggers at each other.

"If looks could kill," thought Blaise amused, "Those two would definitely be dead by now!"

Mcgonagal finished reading the list of pairs and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Snape again.

"Right then as I was saying-"

Mcgonagal looked livid, "You mean as I was saying!" she snapped at Snape, "Right, your first assignment is simple. As Dumbledoor is set upon house unity you will be going to the Halloween Ball with your partner." A lot of students opened their mouths to speak but were silenced by a look from Mcgonagal. Snape was still strangely quiet, "That is all you may go," he then drawled and everyone practically ran out of the hall.

Hermione was on the way back to her dormitory when she heard a shout behind her.

"OY! Mudblood come here!" ignoring it she carried on walking. Draco, furious ran to catch up with her, "I was calling you," he snarled, causing Hermione to whip around to face him quickly.

"Okay Malfoy get it right," She snapped barely controlling her anger and the urge to slap him, "I will not answer to the name 'mudblood' got it? Secondly, I'm not your servant who will instantly drop everything and rush to you at your beck and call. And thirdly you didn't call me you shouted at me and I don't appreciate that tone of voice, got it?"

Malfoy was stunned, what had happened to Granger? Who knew she actually possessed a backbone? Then, pulling himself together he drawled, "Okay, I won't call you mudblood if you don't call me ferret, deal?" Hermione nodded, "Good, the reason I was looking for you anyway is because Mcgonagal just stuck a note up which says we have to go in fancy dress for the ball. As we're partners I need to know what you're going as so I know what colours."

"I'm going as a black widow spider," said Hermione, "So colours? Red? Black? You might get away with green too!"

"Okay then, so reddy, blacky, greeny colours then?"

"Well done Einstein!" muttered Hermione,

"Who?" asked Draco confused,

"Nothing, yeah those colours then."

Draco realising they were having a civilised, well kind of civilised conversation, nodded, then not being able to help it smirked, "Ok then bookworm, see you around." and walked off leaving Hermione standing there glaring after him.

For the second time that day, if looks could kill, Draco would definitely be dead thought Blaise who had been listening round the corner the whole time. Laughing, he hurried after Draco.

It was a couple of weeks later at the start of Potions class when Hermione knew something was wrong. The class was already inside the dungeon waiting for Snape. It wasn't long though before he entered, for once shutting the door behind him carefully, instead of bursting in the room then scowling at a Gryfindoor and telling him or her to close it.

Everyone sat, stunned in their seats as Snape turned around. He was smiling. That's right, smiling. This of course was a lot scarier than his normal self.

"Ah ah ahhh!" he said in a sing song voice, waggling a finger at the class, "Today I think, you can work with your partner from Life class," still too stunned to speak everyone got up and moved to sit next to their partner.

"You will be making… Love Potions!"

Everyone froze, they were making Love potions and Snape was happy about it? What was going on?

"And that's not all! Oh no! There will be a raffle in the class and the number you get will be the number of the persons potion who you have to drink! It will be interesting to see who gets a strong love potion and who gets a weak one, who will be able to fight it and who won't!" Finishing speaking, Snape let out an evil laugh, which soon turned into fully, fledged giggles!

"That's it," whispered Draco to Hermione conspiratively, "he's finally cracked!"

Stunned, Hermione nodded, "Yep he's gone mad alright," she whispered back and found her eyes locking with a pair of familiar silver grey ones. Realising what she was doing, she hurridly tore her eyes away and began copying down the instructions off the board which Snape had put there, once he had stopped laughing long enough to do so before collapsing again.

When everyone had finished making their potions there was only a few minutes left of the lesson. Snape seemed to be himself again was prowling round commenting on each potion, complimenting the Slytherines and scowling at the Gryfindoors.

"Try not to worry," he drawled at the end of the lesson in fake sympathetic tones, "You'll only be confessing your heart out to another person in front of the whole class. Dismissed." Everyone ran out as fast as they could, only to remember that they were supposed to go to a short meeting with him and Mcgonagal next.

"You will not be here for long, five minutes at the most," said Mcgonagal. "We would just like to remind you that the Halloween Ball will be next Friday. As you already know, it will be a fancy dress ball so we have taken the liberty of deciding that, as there is a going to be a Hogsmeade trip the day before you will go with your partner to pick out your costume for it then. That is all, you may go."

Edited and out of here, Au Revoir! Rach x


	3. Chapter 3

Life Class

Chapter 3: How to survive a love potion… or not!

It was Monday. The day. The reason why Snape had been so freakishly happy had been realised as he practically bounced into the hall for breakfast, smirking evilly at the sixth year Gryfindoor's and Slytherin's. The day had arrived. The day they were going to try the love potions. Need I say more?

Slowly Gryffindors and Slytherin's alike lined up at the door into their potions classroom. Luckily it was their first lesson of the day. Big whoop that meant they could be under the potions for the rest of the day while in classes. Ohh the humiliation, they could taste it all ready.

"We're all gonna die!" thought Ron and Draco simultaneously as the class walked in.

"Please take a number," said Snape passing a hat filled with scraps of paper round the class. "When you have your number you can come up and collect the potion with your number on from my desk. DO NOT DRINK IT YET!"

Looking down at the hat in front of her, Hermione gingerly took a scrap of paper. There, in Snape's untidy scrawl was the number '15'. After collecting the potion she went back to her seat.

Once everyone had their potion Snape spoke again, "Okay, now everyone go stand at the back. In a minute I will call out a number and the person with that number will step forwards. I will instantly know who has that person's potion and I will call out their name also. The papers were magically enhanced so u picked the number of the person's potion who picked you! Okay, clear? Good right then, number '4'"

Neville stepped forwards nervously,

"Pansy Parkinson"

Pansy stepped forwards, both stood still nervously glancing at the person who they were going to be made to fall in love with.

"Ready?" smiled Snape cheerfully, "Ok, on the count of three take the potion, 1..2..3"

On three they both took the potion, Pansy's eyelashes fluttered shut while Neville stood there.

Pansy's eyelashes fluttered open again, spotting Neville she smiled temptingly, "Oh Neville," Pansy whispered, "Did I ever tell you how adorable I think you are?"

Neville glanced up, his eyes locking with Pansy's, "Oh Pansy," he groaned, not taking his eyes off her for a second, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful I think you are?"

Unnoticed by everyone, Ron clenched and unclenched his fists in agitation.

Snape stepped forwards, "As you can see, this is a clear example of how people normally act under the influence of a love potion- completely helpless and unwilling to fight it." Waving his wand in a complicated pattern above their heads he muttered "Soncompuseous" and Pansy and Neville were back to normal. Quickly they went back to stand with their friends. Everyone laughed at their flushed faces.

Through the laughter Snape called out the next number, "15," and then "Draco Malfoy,"

Everyone ceased their laughter immediately as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stepped forwards. Whispers flew across the room, "he can't be serious!"

"Draco and that thing"

"Oh no, poor Hermione stuck with the ferret!"

Snape called for silence, "Ok, same as before, 1..2..3"

Hermione raised her vial in mock cheers to Draco before tipping the contents down her throat quickly. Draco, nodded back at her doing the same with his potion, "See you on the other side" he murmured.

Hermione felt a warm fuzzy feeling fall over her as drank the last of the potion

_So this is what it feels like to be in love,_

She thought curiously. Setting the vial down, she turned and saw Draco, a rush of something she couldn't quite describe, swept to her throat,

_There you are, my love_

Slowly, she began to take a step towards him

_You're not really in love with him though, are you?_

Questioned a voice in her head, she gasped,

_Of course! It's the love potion!_

She faltered mid step and brought her foot back to rest lightly besides her over.

Vaguely, she heard Snape exclaim excitedly, "Look! They're fighting it!"

Clutching to that thread of reality she tried to turn away, but couldn't keep hold of it, as it slipped away from her she saw the ground come rushing up to meet her as she fell, but was unconscious before she hit it.

Draco who had been thinking similar things along the lines of Hermione's thoughts, blanked out at the same time as she did.

The class watched in stunned silence as the two top students crumpled to the floor, their faces white as they lay there still.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up to find herself in the Hospital wing, glancing around she saw Draco Malfoy still unconscious in the bed opposite her.

"Hey Hermione! You're awake at last!" exclaimed Harry joyfully as he walked into the hospital wing with Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah, but why am I here? I don't remember anything after taking the potion with Malfoy. What happened? How long have I been in here for?"

"Two days," answered Ron, "that love potion sure knocked it out of you!"

"Oh my," whispered Hermione, "But what happened?"

"Well for a while you didn't do anything and then you went to step towards Malfoy but then you sort of faltered in step, Snape said you were fighting it, as if that wasn't obvious. You were both trying to fight it; you could see that, it was really cool! But then you turned all pale- white as a sheet and just collapsed!"

"Oh," said Hermione, "Did Snape say why we collapsed?"

"I can answer that," said a voice from the doorway, the four friends turned to see Albus Dumbledoor stride into the hospital wing along with Pansy and Blaise. "Oh good you're both awake," They turned to see Malfoy sat up, Pansy and Blaise quickly went to join him.

"We think the reason you collapsed is simply because you both made your potions out of the same ingredients, two love potions given to two different people who made the potion together often reacts funny so there is no need to worry!" Dumbledoor explained, "At least that's the most likely reason out of the possibilities," he murmured quietly but not quite quietly enough as they heard him.

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione asked, "What are the other reasons?"

Dumbledoor sighed before answering, "That someone messed with your potions and went to the trouble of making sure that you two drunk them. I sincerely hope that is not the case. Or.." he hesitated

"What?" asked Ginny eagerly,

"You to are, in a sense, soul-mates!" Dumbledore said quickly, hoping they didn't hear him, knowing what their likely reactions would be. They heard him, and the explosion that followed did not disappoint.

"What?"

"Soul mates?"

"Yeah yeah the real answer?"

"he's not kidding.."

The two looked at each other before..

"Ewwwww! Me and Ferret boy?"

"Bookworm? You have got to be kidding me!"

"As if!"

"Not in a million years,"

"No way hose-ay buster"

"Ain't gonna happen"

"Bleughhhh, I think I'm going to be sick,"

"You're going to be sick? If anything, it should be ME who's sick!"

"Should not, we're equals,"

"Keep dreaming muddy,"

"Piss off Ferret!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledoor, "You wanted the reason and I gave it to you so deal with it!" and with that he strode off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later after checking that they were both fully ok, a disgruntled Madame Pomfrey let them leave the hospital wing. Draco quickly hurried off to find Blaise. Entering the library he looked round before spotting his best friend in the corner.

"Hey Blaise,"

"Hey Draco," replied Blaise without looking up, "How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for staying with me!"

"Sorry but I've got to finish this transfiguration homework, you know what Mcgonagal's like!"

"Yeah I guess, don't worry about it. Which one is it anyway?"

"Three feet on animagiouses!"

"Oh, but she gave that to us weeks ago!?!"

"I know, you beaner, you were gloating about finishing it the day after we got it!" smirked Blaise,

Only Draco's best friend could get away with calling him a beaner and not feel his wrath, "Oh shut up!" he said playfully, " As I've already done it, it means I don't have to do it now so I can just sit back and watch you slave over it!"

Blaise just glared at him.

Edited. Rach x


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, first I noticed that I haven't written a disclaimer so far as I forgot to so here it is:

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling; I own nothing!

Life Class 

Chapter 4: A trip to Hogsmeade and… Truce?

The next day a notice was up in the common room confirming that the sixth years had to go into Hogsmeade with their Life Class partner.

"Oh great!" exclaimed Seamus sarcastically, he was paired with Millicent Bulstrode, "Aren't we lucky? We get to spend most of the day with the lovely Slytherin's oh I can hardly breathe from the excitement."

This much seemed true as he was almost ventilating,

"Calm down mate!" said Dean, clapping him on the back, "look we only need to be seen going into Hogsmeade with them; after that we can ditch em' and then meet up later to go back!"

Seamus didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was outside the hall with Ginny waiting for Malfoy to show up so they could go into Hogsmeade.

A disgruntled looking Draco quickly appeared, stomping down the hall towards her,

"He really would make a good ogre," said Hermione, catching herself before she burst out laughing at him, as this would probably make it worse. Ginny however had no restraints and laughed openly catching the attention of many students near-by.

Draco glared at her before turning to Hermione,

"Come on then Granger, lets get this over with."

"Good morning to you too Malfoy thanks for asking yes I'm perfectly fine."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the two of them before hugging Hermione and leaving.

"So…" said Hemione as they walked to Hogsmeade, "What happened to get you so worked up?"

"Bloody third year," muttered Malfoy darkly, "latched onto me and wouldn't let go, I swear some of those girls have vice-like grips."

Hermione snorted with laughter trying to pass it off as a cough.

Malfoy glared,

Wait? Is that a? Ahhh, so he is human! I'm sure… yes that's definitely a hint of a smile… thought Hermione.

What the heck, there's no one around anyway, thought Malfoy not being able to restrain the small smile fluttering across his face. This turned into a fully-fledged grin as he watched the girl next to him crack up.

"So," said Hermione finally catching her breath, "was there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?"

"Well there's this really good costume shop next to the post office, we could go there for our costumes?"

"Yeah ok,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the shop Draco found a perfect dragon mask. It was black with red patches blended in and it had a scaly green shimmer to it. He found matching trousers made out of a similar material and chose an orange shirt that literally set the costume on fire.

The shopkeeper rushed over to help them at once.

"Have you no sense at all?" she scolded. "The mask and trousers are bewitched to be dragon like. Orange put with them will instantly catch on fire due to the likeness of the dragons flame!"

So, begrudgingly Draco chose a Grffindor red coloured shirt instead.

Stifling her laughter for the second time that day unsuccessfully, Hermione walked over to the other side of the shop to give Draco time to cool off.

There she found a beautiful mask. It was black and had strips of material which covered her face in a spider-like way; one 'leg' went up over her forehead, another along her cheekbones. They covered the entire top part of her face, starting at the edge of her nose near her eyes and running along, above and under her eyes across her cheeks.

The dress she found was perfect; a low but still quite modest cut with thin spaghetti straps it clung to her body flaring out at her hips wide to the floor. She found a spidery type shawl to complete the outfit, made with silky light thread that sparkled when caught in the light.

After finding shoes to match she brought the outfit and went to find Draco who had also finished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you want to go get a butterbeer from Hogshead?" asked Draco, it was an hour later and they had just come out of Zonko's.

"Sure, I could do with a drink." Answered Hermione, following Draco into the pub. She went to sit down while Draco went to get their drinks.

"Thanks,"

Draco had returned and handed her a full tankard of butterbeer. Taking a sip of the delicious liquid, she smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling it gave her.

Just then the door was flung open and in walked Harry, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise and Ginny.

Ron as usual could be heard above all the noise in the pub he was complaining to an exasperated Pansy,

"Yeah but why does it have to be so cold?"

"It's wind Ron, you can't control its temperature."

"Nah you can!"

"And how can you do that?"

"Duh! The fairies!"

"Fairies?" Pansy snorted

"Yeah!" said Ron nodding earnestly, "Fred and George told me, they have magical powers see?"

"Ron, I'm a witch, you're a wizard we have magic but can we affect the wind temperature?"

"Now you're just twisting my words!"

"Ron, FAIRIES CANNOT CONTROL THE WIND TEMPERATURE!!!" needless to say Pansy had had enough.

"ohhh, are you sure? Cause…"

"Ron, if Fred and George told you that Harry's bum was orange would you believe them?"

"Well no but I don't see how this is significant…"

"What's this about my bum?"

"None of your beeswax!"

"None of his what?"

"Beeswax Ron,"

"Ohh right!" Ron attempted to look like he understood, then gave up "Ok what the hell is Beeswax?"

The group were now sat down next to Hermione and Draco, all clutching butterbeer's that Blaise had just brought.

"Ron, none of you're beeswax is just an expression. It means none of your business." Explained Hermione,

"Ohhh, cool!"

Hermione turned away from him then to Draco, "Draco? I've had a wicked time today."

"Yeah me too who would of thought…"

"I know!"

"So was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Um, well yes. Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocallatruce?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to call a truce, I mean we are working together in the project anyway so…"

"Yeah ok," Draco held out his hand, "truce?"

Hermione shook it smiling "truce."

The duo turned back to find the rest of the group watching them in stunned silence.

"What? We are working together after all, it's the logical option." Said Draco defensively.

Everyone smiled and soon 'truce's' had been shaken on all over.

Soon the group of new 'acquaintances' (they weren't friends yet as Draco put it "Come on, me friends with Gryfindor's! I do have a reputation to uphold you know!") started walking back to Hogswarts chatting away happily.

Draco found himself feeling extremely happy as he gazed round at the group and couldn't hold back the wide delighted grin that was threatening his face. Hermione spotting this grinned right back as they all walked into the great hall for tea.

Everyone already inside stopped what they were doing as a mixed group of Slytherin's and Grffindor's entered talking happily with each other. After saying their farewlls they each departed to there own respective tables.

Dumbledore noticing this smiled mischievously, his plan was working already students from houses, which despised each other, were becoming friends.

Ok there we go chapter 4! Wooooo my longest chapter yet! (Does triumphant dance)

Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers:

**alaskagirl24:** Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Lady-Delphinea:** Thanks for the spellings! Over wise I would have carried on spelling them like that lol.

**scorpiogurl2910:** I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Iheartfredandgeorge:** I'm glad you think its funny! Hope you liked Ron and Pansy's conversation. It's a random thing like that I'd start talking about (though I don't believe that fairies control the wind temperature!

If you have any ideas of what could happen or you want to happen in the story please tell me when you review! Thanks guys! Rach x

Have edited. Rach x


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else to do with this story.

Life Class 

Chapter 5: Boderick the second elf king…

_It was strange,_ thought Ginny, _how one minute Draco and Hermione were practically biting each other's heads off, the next they were acting like the best of friends. And that was true! All the way back from Hogsmeade they'd been talking and joking with each other as if the history they shared had never existed. It was the same with all of them actually,_ she mused._ It had been brilliant as they walked back from Hogsmeade. Blaise was especially good to talk to, he was witty and funny and... Well, no one would of thought that three Slytherin's and five Grffindor's could get on so well. That had been clear when they walked into the Great Hall!_

But, everything isn't perfect- there's many twists and turns in life and disaster took it form the next day.

Lunch had just finished and students had been given the rest of the day off due to the ball that evening.

The new friends were outside taking advantage of the last of the sunshine for what would probably be the last moderately warm day for a while.

The friends were all sprawled out by the lake laughing and talking amongst themselves. Typically, Hermione was using the free time to catch up on work missed while in the hospital wing- an essay for Professor Bins on Elf rights.

Draco was sitting next to Hermione reading her essay over her shoulder,

"You made a mistake look," he pointed out, "Boderick was the second Elf king, Roderick was the third!" Startled having not known he was there Hermione jumped slightly, but alas, that was all it took for the inkbottle, she had balanced unaware on the sleeve of her top, to fall over. She watched in horror as ink spread rapidly, staining her essay, all three scrolls which she had completed so far. Obviously, Hermione was not happy about this.

"Look what you made me do!" She spluttered angrily to Draco,

"What I made you do?" exclaimed Draco outraged, then deciding to try and cool Hermione down, attempted nonchalance, "Oh well, you can talk to us now!"

Wrong answer.

"Oh well?" glared Hermione, puffing up, "OH WELL? That's it? You've just basically ruined my entire essay which has taken me FOUR HOURS SO FAR and all you can say is oh-bloody-well?"

"Now come on, you're exaggerating it can't be that bad!" snapped Draco, but when he looked he saw it was. Every part of it was covered in blue ink.

"Oh no," replied Hermione sarcastically, "Its not that bad at all, in fact its even better now you can't read it, my WHOLE FREAKING ESSAY IS JUST RUINED!" she shouted.

Obviously they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves.

_Enough was enough though,_ thought Draco, a man could only be shouted at so much before they burst and Hermione had definitely made him succeed his limit.

"My whole freaking essay is just ruined!" he mimicked, "for gods sake Granger ITS JUST A ESSAY!" by now Draco was shouting too.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE JUST RUINED AN ESSAY YOU'D SPENT FOUR BLOODY HOURS WORKING ON!" shouted Hermione back, red in the face.

They had moved and were standing up facing each other, Draco's back to the lake a few feet behind him.

"Oh come on," mocked Draco, "It wasn't all my fault. If you hadn't put your inkbottle on your sleeve, IT WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN OVER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"What so it's my fault? I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THERE! AND IF YOU HADN'T MADE ME JUMP IN THE FIRST PLACE IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" screamed Hermione.

"Ok," said Draco calmly, though there was a steely glint in his eye which frightened the others, he lowered his voice to just a little louder than a whisper, "You keep believing that mudblood!" Instantly he knew he had gone too far.

Hurt reflected in Hermione's eyes, which were staring into his own, Draco felt a pang of guilt, but by then the hurt in Hermione's eye had gone and anger had replaced it.

"Mudblood am I?" she said quietly, the calmness in her voice sending shivers up Draco's spine,

"Fine then," she snapped and in one fluid motion stepped forwards and pushed Draco backwards hard, into the lake.

The lake. And it was bloody freezing to.

Looking at her watch Hermione picked up her bag and turned on her heel storming off to the castle calling "Sorry guys," over her shoulder to the others as she left.

Everyone watched a furious Draco Malfoy climb out of the pond seething with anger. Then to add insult to injury he slipped on some mud and fell back in again. Now even angrier than before if that was possible, he hoisted himself out cautiously edging around the mud patch before striding away, "I'm going to change," he snapped to the others as he headed back to the Hogwarts.

Everyone sat stunned as they watched the figure of Draco Malfoy storm away across the school grounds until they could see him no more.

"Well," said Blaise breaking the silence, "I guess it was too good to last them two getting along."

"Yeah, their personalities clash too much," replied Pansy,

The others could only nod in agreement.

Ginny glanced at her watch then yelped in horror, "No wonder Hermione left in such a hurry, the balls in three hours!" jumping to her feet she shouted see you later and took off in a sprint towards Hogwarts, Lavender and Pansy following suit shouting their goodbyes over their shoulders also.

"Blimey," said Ron, "They need three hours to get ready?"

"Usually more," shrugged Blaise

"That's girls for you mate," said Harry consolingly, "Remember the Twizard ball in our fourth year?"

"Oh yeah," replied Ron sighing though he still looked a little confused.

There! 5th chapter! Sorry I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I want the ball to be separate as I have a few ideas cooked up for what could happen.

Thanks to Lady-Delphinea who this chapter is dedicated to, as she's the only one who has reviewed this chapter yet and for helping me out. Thanks for reading guys, Rach x

Edited.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't ask, don't own.

Life Class 

Chapter 6: How to calm down after an argument- shout at your bed!

Shaking with anger Hermione stormed up to her dormitory.

"That… that…. Ohhhhh I hate that FERRET!" she shouted to the empty dormitory.

"HOW DARE HE SAY THAT IT WAS MY FAULT!" Hermione swung her foot at her bed only to hop backwards clutching her foot in agony, "OW! OW! OW! IT'S ALL THAT FERRET'S FAULT!" she yelled, only to trip over a shoe lying on the floor sending it skidding towards the door.

It was a good thing she'd left when she had really, over wise they would have had a dead ferret on their hands.

Hopping over to her trunk she grabbed a towel, and limped to the sixth year girl's bathroom, locking the door after her. Turning the shower on to a cold setting she stepped under after undressing, the pain in her foot finally subsiding.

Cold showers always helped Hermione calm down. They helped her think.

_I might have been just a little unreasonable to ferret,_ she thought begrudgingly,

No! Why should I apologise? He shouldn't have called me a mudblood. It served him right.

_Yes but that's never affected you this way before._

Reaching for her shampoo she slowly lathered it into her hair

_**Why did it affect me so?**_She questioned herself.

Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair she poured some conditioner into her hand and scrubbed it into her hair.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, realising she'd jus put shower gel on her hair. Reaching for the conditioner this time she massaged it into her hair. Then went back to thinking about Draco…

_Its cause I was beginning to think of him as a friend. But a friend wouldn't call you a mudblood. How could I of been so stupid? Thinking he might have changed. He's Malfoy for heaven sake's! _

Reaching up, she rinsed her hair once again.

Yes but people do change.

_Not Malfoy he'll never change._

_**What if he already has?**_

_Oh shut up._

Abruptly she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping her towel around herself she walked back into her dormitory levitating her things behind her.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, "Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled at the three girls in the dormitory. "Yeah, I'm ok." She said, "Do you think he's…"

"Angry with you?" supplied Pansy, "Yeah probably," she then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did I miss something?" queried Hermione, confused.

"You can say that!" gasped Lavender who was clutching her stomach and hanging onto Pansy to stop herself from collapsing onto the floor from laughing so hard.

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly to Ginny,

"Well after you pushed him into the lake, fabulous idea that was, he tried to get out but… but…" Lavender stopped here unable to continue from the tears of laughter dripping down her face. Ginny continued,

"He slipped and fell back in again!"

"Ohhh Hermione you should have seen his face!" giggled Pansy, "In all the years I've known him I've never seen him look like that! He looked sort of confused, helpless and angry at the same time!"

All three girls tried to copy the look they'd seen on Draco's face.

Hermione laughed, Pansy was flapping her arms about trying to keep her balance having almost tripped over the same shoe she had earlier. She had a concentrated look on her face though trying to recreate the look that had formally been on Draco's face. Over all this made her look like a deranged Chicken; and, needled to say Ginny and Lavender weren't fairing any better either.

Looking at her watch Hermione smiled again, "Ok guys thanks but we kind of need to get ready, the ball's in one and a half hours!"

_It was remarkable,_ Hermione pondered, _how one minute they could be practically falling over from laughing so hard and the next hurrying around cool and collected like they'd never been laughing in the first place._

Finding herself being pulled into a nearby chair she tried to protest knowing what was coming,

"Now, now Hermione, it's a ball you might as well go the hole hog!"

"Yeah but I don't…" Hermione was silenced as Lavender began sweeping powder over her face.

"Ahh, that's better Hermione. See? It won't take long I promise!" Pansy smirked evilly, identical ones appearing on Ginny and Lavender's faces in the mirror. Hermione gulped.

An hour later Hermione stumbled into the bathroom having been given strict orders to change and not wash off any of the make up.

Sighing, she quickly changed into the black dress, slipping the mask on over her head. Her hair was styled into a classy up-do with ringlets of hair framing her face. Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders she slipped on the long black satin gloves, courtesy of Lavender, and finally her shoes, glancing at herself in the mirror she smiled, she didn't look to bad. The makeup the girls had done was perfect! Still smiling she left the bathroom.

Walking back into the dormitory the girls were occupying she didn't notice them stop stunned from what they were doing as she was trying hard not to fall over in the heels. They were a lot harder to walk in than they looked. Glancing up she looked at the others.

"Wow!" she gasped, "You guys looks gorgeous!"

Ginny was dressed as a fox, all flaming red dress with white patches and a clever mask that made her look particularly cunning. Lavender was dressed as a swan in a gorgeous swishy white gown and silk mask. Pansy was dressed as a cat, and was wearing a grey silk dress and mask complete with whiskers.

Ginny grinned at her, "Not as much as you Hermione you look fantastic!"

"Yeah," chimed in Lavender, "But something's missing…"

"Got it!" Pansy snapped her fingers making them all jump, "Jewellery."

Hermione pondered for a minute before hurrying over to her trunk.

"Will this do?" she smiled taking a gold necklace out of a box. It was a small locket with emeralds encrusted in little flower shapes in the left hand corner.

"That's perfect!" yelped Lavender.

"Its beautiful!" exclaimed Pansy, "Where did you get it?"

"Christmas present ages ago," explained Hermione clipping it round her neck.

"That's it then," said Ginny, "lets go!"

Smiling the four girls left the dormitory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was pacing at the bottom of the stairs in front of the entrance hall. Ron, Harry and Blaise were watching amused as he unknowingly walked the same route every time; he had been doing it for the last ten minutes.

"Do you think he's doing that on purpose?" whispered Ron to Harry,

"Probably not, but I bet you five galleons that he carries on doing it for another five minutes without noticing," snickered Harry holding out his hand to Ron,

Ron smirked shaking Harry's hand, "Deal."

Oblivious to the other two Blaise stepped up and tapped Draco on his shoulder causing him to halt his endless pacing, "Chill mate, don't worry about Hermione it will be ok,"

In the background he saw Ron jumping up in excitement poking Harry who sighed and handed something over to him.

He stored this particular event in the back of his mind ready to ask about it later.

"Its not her I'm worried about," muttered Draco, "Its me! This stuff was expensive an I don't want it ruined by her throwing butterbeer or whatever over it!" Blaise gave him a disbelieving look.

Draco sighed, "Ok, I'm scared, who knows what she'll do?"

Blaise laughed, "Don't worry about it mate, I'm sure she'll refrain herself from killing you- for a while at least!"

Draco gulped audibly, "It's not my fault about her essay really though," he reasoned, "If she hadn't balanced her ink-"

"Don't start that again mate, just forget it ok? I'm sure everything will be fine."

Before Draco could answer there was a sharp intake of breath from behind them causing them both to turn around in curiosity. Glancing at Ron and Harry's shocked faces they quickly turned towards the stairs and felt their own jaws drop open as Ginny, Lavender, Pansy and Hermione walked down the stairs towards them.

Blaise gulped but then bit back laughter as he heard Draco beside him mutter,

"Please God don't let her ruin my clothes again!"

Chuckling underneath his breath Blaise stepped up with the others to greet the girls before saying his goodbyes as he went off to find his own partner Susan Bones who had gone in earlier.

_Well it wasn't my fault, not really._ Thought Draco as he greeted Lavender, Pansy and Ginny, _yeah__ it's not my fault. How dare she_ _push me in the lake?_ Angrily he held out his arm to Hermione politely though this was the opposite of what he was feeling inside, _how dare she!_

Hermione accepted Draco's arm as he offered it to her, his face stony, which lead her to believe that he hadn't forgiven her for this afternoon yet. Oh well, she hadn't forgiven him either.

Once inside they found the ball had already started. Draco quickly dropped Hermione's arm muttered something about being back later and hurried off to find someone to dance with.

Hermione stood there on her own for a second watching Draco, _fine,_ she thought grimly, _if that's how he wants to play it then let the games begin. _And also hurried off towards the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There! Chapter 6. Sorry I haven't got onto the ball yet this is sort of an in between fill in chapter. Also it leaves a good opportunity for the ball! Hehe hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years things have been pretty hectic though and it I think I might have been suffering from my first ever writers block! . I will update as soon as I can though.

Thanks to Valmontmerteuil, Legendkillerfan and Lady-Delphinea for reviewing!

Carry on reviewing please! Love Rach x

Edited.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't ask. Don't sue!

Life Class 

Chapter 7: Ladies and Gents, introducing the Halloween Ball!

Hermione stood near the dance floor and pretended to look around helplessly.

Bingo.

A seventh year boy she vaguely recognised was making his way towards her.

"Hey, I'm Jason. I've seen you a couple of times in the library, we've never had a chance to talk though," he said holding out his hand,

"Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Hermione," Hermione answered smiling sincerely at him and shaking his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

"Sure! I'd love to," replied Hermione.

_Brilliant! _She thought, a tango had just come on._ Time for revenge…_

Once on the dance floor she stepped closer to Jason, sliding one hand up on his shoulder, the other clasped in his hand. Feeling his other hand slide round her waist she smiled slightly before they started dancing.

_Ohhh fantastic!_ Hermione thought. Draco was dancing with some Slytherin she didn't recognise. Even better he was unknowingly dancing towards her and Jason!

Smiling slightly, she discreetly directed herself and Jason towards the oblivious boy a few feet away.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, two other people were watching her, laughing over their cocktails…

_Perfect!_ Hermione thought as she was spun out by Jason, towards Draco. Whipping out her wand discreetly she mischievously pointed her wand at his mask, whispered a small spell and spun back into the unaware arms of Jason. All this took place in less than two seconds so unsurprisingly no one noticed. Well, no one except our two amused observers in the corner.

Draco heard a quiet voice behind him mutter something and felt a slight shock whip through his mask. He just glimpsed a familiar mop of curly brown hair sweep off in another direction before he felt his mask slip down his nose, covering his eyes from view completely. Draco Malfoy could no longer see and he was not a happy bunny about it.

Fixing his mask so he could see again, he carried on dancing with his partner.

Suzie her name was, a pretty slytherin sixth year. It had been very easy to get her to abandon her partner and dance with him instead.

_After all,_ he thought smugly, _they don't call me the slytherin prince for nothing!_

Glancing around casually, he spotted his pray dancing with their partner near the edge of the dance floor about four metres away.

Carefully, he steered his partner towards them, _or should he say her?_

He changed course a few feet from them, so he would soon be dancing by her side.

_5…4…3…2…1 _as she passed him, he casually stuck his foot out…

Hermione smiled, forgetting about Draco and everything else as she lost her self in the dance. Spinning around again she started to spin back towards her partner before her foot connected with another. Flailing her arms around was no help as she tripped backwards falling on her bum on the hard floor. Ouch! It hurt too. Glaring at the back of Draco's quickly vanishing platinum blonde head she sighed. Prat. Then smiled excepting the hand offered to her from her partner.

"Dunno what happened," she muttered in explanation, "Must have tripped over my foot," she laughed.

Jason smiled back broadly, "Ahhh a problem we all experience at one time or other in our lives."

Hermione giggled before stepping back so they could carry on dancing. The band playing at that moment seemed to favour the tango and was now playing another, faster one.

In. Out. In. Out. They spun across the dance floor. Hermione glanced around when ever possible trying to find him. Draco Malfoy. Ohhh was he gonna pay now.

Spotting him again she fake smiled as they crossed paths then spun out kicking his shin when they were back to back. Then, smiling sunnily once more at him disappeared into the crowd of dancers with Jason.

Draco yelped as he felt her kick his shin as they passed. Stumbling backwards he tried to ignore the pain in his ankle as he turned, glaring in reply to her sunny smile.

Then deciding to switch battle plans as this one hurt too much. He steering Suzie towards her yet again. Smiling bitterly as they drew closer he waited…

As she spun out he leaned back turning his head slightly so he could hiss into her ear, "Witch,"

Hermione felt someone's warm breath on her ear as she spun out "Witch," she heard Draco breath before he slipped away again,

Finding him in the crowd she spun out again, "Idiot," she whispered in his ear before disappearing.

Draco found her again, "Bucktoothed Gryffindork,"

The music changed again, even faster this time.

"Vain prick," Hermione whispered before disappearing again.

Draco found her; "Frizzy haired freak…" then disappeared himself.

"Insecure poof ball…"

"…Bog-eyed wench…"

"…Prat…"

"…Beaver…"

"…Pig…"

"…Chipmunk…"

Hemione spun out once more when she found Draco yet again,

"Bouncing Ferret!" she whispered, then seeing him extend his leg to try and trip her up again, kicked his shin before spinning back to her partner where she quickly excused herself and went to get a drink.

Draco glared. Bloody women. That hurt! So what if he had been about to trip her up?

Excusing himself from Suzie he walked over to the drinks bowl grabbing the drink in Hermione's hand before she took a sip out of it.

"Malfoy," said Hermione calmly, realising who had just rudely snatched her drink from her. Pouring herself another she turned to him,

"How are you?" she asked innocently,

"That bloody well hurt!" Draco snarled,

Hermione stifled a giggle, "Awww poor baby! Want me to kiss it better?"

Draco just glared at her. "It damn well hurt and you know it, and there was no need to do it in the first place anyway,"

It was Hermione's turn to glare, "Oh yeah like if I hadn't you wouldn't have tripped me up!" she drawled sarcastically.

Draco glared.

Hermione glared.

Then unexpectedly both burst out laughing hanging on to the other for support.

A couple of feet away, the others watched the two, confused expressions on all their faces.

"But I thought they were just fighting? What's so funny?" Ron asked,

"Dunno mate," Blaise answered, "That's just…them for you!"

The others nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Excellent idea of yours this was!"

Mcgonagal smiled, "I should think so too! It took ages to get everything ready!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Come on Minerva, I think its time we have that dance you owe me!" and with that Dumbledore waltzed a smiling Professor Mcgonagal off to the dance floor.

Finally the duo had stopped laughing, "Erm Draco?" Hermione asked tentively,

"What?"

"I'm sorry about pushing you in the lake, I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

Draco exhaled slowly, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have called you a mudblood."

Hermione smiled, "'Acquaintances' again?" she asked,

"Friends."

Hermione smiled mischievously, "Well I got to go," she said breezily then when his back was turned, she slipped her wand out and said a spell pointing her wand at his mask. Snickering she walked over to the others.

Having fixed his mask yet again, Draco stomped after her.

"oy!" he said poking Hermione,

"What?" asked Hermione poking him back,

"Don't"…poke… "ever"…poke… "do"…poke… "that"…poke… "again!"

Hermione poked him again, "Do what?" she asked innocently.

"That spell," said Draco pretending to be angry, Hermione however saw through his façade, "Or else."

"Or else what?" she asked mischievously,

"Or else," said Draco menacingly, "I'll turn you into a…a... teapot!"

Hermione snorted.

"What?" whined Draco, "it was the only thing I could think of!"

The others looked on amused,

"A teapot Draco?" Hermione questioned,

"Yeah!"

"That's all you could think of?"

"NO! Well yeah, so what?"

Hermione laughed then turned to the others,

"You guys ok?"

"Yep!" answered Ginny

"Come on lets go dance," said Harry holding his hand out to Lavender,

"Sure," see you guys later. Lavender waved before heading off to the dance floor.

Soon Ron, Pansy, Blasie and Ginny left to dance as well leaving Hermione and Draco on their own.

"Well we might as well dance too," said Draco holding his hand out to Hermione who took it, and he led her to the dance floor.

The waltz that was playing finished, and soon music for their age came on. The eight students had fun enjoying each other's company as they danced the night away.

Dumbledore finally stood up and told everyone that it was time for bed. Now exhausted the students dragged themselves to their dormitories where their warm beds awaited them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woooo! Chapter 7 finally done! Hope you liked it, read and review!

Lady-Delphinea: Thanks for the advice, I didn't realise it was only letting signed reviews be written. Thanks!

Valmontmerteuil, lilybookworm, queenofthelameos, scorpiogurl2910: I hope you like the chapter!

Thanks for your reviews guys, love Rach x

Edited.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything sob.

Life Class 

Chapter 8: Snape's dress and Harry and Draco the shadows!

The weekend passed quickly with no major incidents and finally Monday rolled round bringing potions along with it.

The class was pleased to see as they walked through the door that everything seemed back to normal. There was Snape glowering at them, an extremely hard looking potion on the board behind him. Sighing, everyone sat down not needing to be told to get on with it.

It was near the end of the lesson that it happened. Neville's potion has turned a sickly yellow colour. Neville shakily raised his hand for help and sighing Snape made his way over. Bending over he went to add a vial full of something to it, with another opened and ready in his other hand. Neville unfortunately chose that moment to jump as a paper airplane hit him on the head. The potions in Snape's hands went flying landing on Snape who promptly waved his arms around to try and get it off and in the process knocked the cauldron sideways onto Ron.

There was a flash of blue light and everyone turned to see what happened and saw Ron. Yeah, he looked fine apart from the fact that green tentacles had sprouted wherever the potion touched him. Horror struck, the class backed away. This wouldn't have been to bad if the potion hadn't landed on his head. Yes, poor Ron had been bending down to pick up his dropped quill at the time. Now resulting in him looking like well there wasn't really any words to describe it with. Just picture loads of green wavy tentacles surrounding Ron's head and you'll get the picture.

Hermione who had been sitting next to Ron had jumped back as soon as the potion fell to prevent getting any on her. She hadn't known Ron was there at that moment otherwise might of tried to stop the cauldron.

And Ron it seemed had finally realised what had happened if the sound, which followed, had anything to do with it.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed furiously trying to pull the tentacles off of his head. Spotting Hermione, he lunged at her grabbing her by the arms, "Help me 'mione can you fix it?"

Hermione let out a frightened squeak, after all you'd be a bit frightened if a person with tentacles extruding from his head suddenly leapt at you, even if it was one of your best friends.

Then collecting herself she smoothly said, "I don't know Ron, it's probably best if you go to Madame Pomfrey's I'm sure she could fix it,"

Amazed at how calm she sounded the class watched silently for Ron's reply.

"What? Do you really think that…? No, no way. I am not leaving this classroom until these… things are gone." Ron gestured at the tentacles wildly.

"But Ron…"

"No, no, NO!"

"Maybe Professor Snape can fix it?" Neville piped up hopefully.

"Yeah! Professor Snape can fix it in no time!" Lavender squealed excitedly.

Everyone turned to the professor to see him cowering behind his desk wearing a… red sundress complete with sparkly high-heels and make-up?

Surprisingly the class was silent until…

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Anyone got a camera?" laughed Hermione loudly.

This of course was enough for the rest of the class to start laughing leaving an embarrassed Snape wildly wishing he could disappear.

Unbeknownst to everyone, someone did have a camera and quickly snapped a picture of Ron and Snape before they noticed.

It was Hermione who spoke again after finally recovering from her laughing fit.

"Professor?" she called gingerly, the rest of the class finished laughing to watch, "um, do you think you could change Ron's face back?"

Snape glowered at her before turning to Ron and waved his wand over him, the tentacles vanished immediately. With another wave, Snape was once again wearing his normal clothes.

The bell rang then saving any further embarrassment and the students quickly hurried off to their next classes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was one lesson left before lunch so sixth year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hurried quickly to charms.

Professor Flitwick seemed very excited and by the time everyone had entered looked as if he was going to burst.

"Today we're going to be learning invisibility charms," he squealed, surprisingly it was Ron who raised his hand,

"But professor we've already done invisibility charms, we used cushions…"

Hermione was practically jumping up and down in her seat, everyone turned amused to watch the ecstatic Gryffindor who ignored Ron's comment and spoke to Flitwick openly, "Are we really going to learn how to turn ourselves invisible sir?" she asked eagerly,

Everyone instantly perked up.

"Yes, miss Granger we are so please split into pairs. The incantation is Floreous with a flick of your wand like so," Flitwick demonstrated, turning Goyle invisible and then back to normal again.

Everyone hurriedly split up into partners, Harry with Ron, Draco with Blaise and Hermione went with Pansy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Floreous" stated Hermione flicking her wand as Flitwick had demonstrated turning Pansy invisible,

"10 points to Gryffindor miss Granger, well done!" Flitwick called over the rabble, "Now can you change her back? The incantation is Suoerolf,"

Hermione said the word along with a flick of her wand and Pansy appeared again.

Flitwick gave her another 10 points before carrying on round the class.

Harry wasn't finding it very easy, pointing his wand at Draco he said "Florous," and both boys vanished.

Hermione overheard their spell and turned round quickly horrified, her shriek caught the class's attention quickly as they all turned to the source.

"Whatever's the matter miss Granger?" asked Professor Flitwick confused,

"Harry and Draco, they said the wrong incantation!" Hermione said, a lot of students snorted at this.

"Are you sure?" asked Flitwick, "Because it seems like they were successful,"

Hermione shook her head pointing at the wall, "They said Florous! Two of my friends are shadows!"

Everyone stood shocked staring at the wall where shadow Harry and Draco were waving furiously at them.

"Oh dear," Flitwick sighed, "I'm sorry boys, but you could be shadow's for a while, you'll have to wait until it wears off."

It seemed Draco was not very happy about this as he started hitting shadow Harry on the head his mouth moving forming words though no sound came out.

The rest of the class was passed quickly, though Harry and Draco were still shadows.

The boys were constricted to the four walls in each room and as soon as they entered the hall they tried to follow Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise as best as they could.

The four sat chatting happily as they ate while Harry and Draco watched stubbornly from the walls, arms crossed clearly bored.

It was Draco who finally burst. He began walking along the wall evilly towards Dumbledore Harry following not far behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What you doing mate?" asked Harry as he ran after Draco who after waiting for him carried on walking towards the teachers table.

"Might as well have some fun," Draco smirked,

Harry grinned back a twin smirk aligning his face.

They were now behind Dumbledore's chair.

"What now?" asked Harry,

"Look!" Draco answered, "I'm a teapot," and since they were shadows it seemed they could change their shape.

Harry shook his head, "You've got a thing about teapots haven't you mate?" Then changed his shape, "look I'm a horse!"

"My teapot's better!" argued Draco staying in shape,

"No, my horse is!" Harry replied also remaining in shape.

It seemed the spell had run out by now and both boys were no longer shadows. They didn't seem to realise this though as they continued arguing, Draco still pretending to be a teapot and Harry a horse.

The students of Hogwarts stared at them as they watched the boy-who-lived and his so called enemy who was now his friend argue over who was the best shape.

Deciding they would probably be embarrassed enough so far and didn't need any more, Hermione quickly got up and walked towards the two, Blaise, Pansy and Ron following. Reaching them she tapped Draco on the shoulder, "He's right you know, you do have a thing about teapots, and Harry you do realise what you look like right? Both of you do?"

Both boys froze turning round slowly, no longer impersonating teapots or horses.

"We changed back," Harry whispered, mortified as he saw people in the hall watching them.

Draco laughed not embarrassed in the slightest, turning to everyone he said, "Right then, you all saw it, which was the best?"

"Harry!" many people shouted,

"Draco!" just as many shouted back,

"I guess it's a draw then mate," stated Draco clapping Harry on the back.

Harry grinned, "Yep,"

Dumbledore coughed, "Now that that's been settled, shall we carry on with lunch?"

The six students quickly hurried back to their seats and conversation resumed across the hall as normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8 done! Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers;

queenofthelameos: I'm glad you like it lol.

Valmontmerteuil: I totally agree shame J.K. Rowling doesn't agree. :(

Lady-Delphinea: Thanks hope you like this chappy!

Read n review thanks, love Rach x

Edited.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hogwarts, the characters and Harry Potter's world do not belong to moi (though it would be nice if they would)

Life Class

Chapter 9: How to be discreet _Ron style._

It was Friday before the sixth years had their next Life Class. Most were ignorant in their thoughts that they wouldn't have to do anything too bad, after all the Hogwart's Ball had been a piece of cake. Oh how wrong they were…

It was their last lesson of the day as it was after dinner, so, full up with all the delicious food the house elves had made the friends trudged up to the Transfiguration classroom which was where their lesson would commence that day.

Once everyone was in and sat down Mcgonagal stood up, "Ok class, now that you're all here we can start. You will be carrying on with the project this weekend as otherwise it would interfere with your classes."

Snape grinned eerily, causing everyone who was in the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's potions class to push their chairs back as discreetly as possible as to distance themselves from the scary professor an all to clear picture of him in a dress and heels entering their minds.

Obviously though, not everyone knows the meaning of discreet and can act on it in a correct fashion, which is probably why when Ron pushed his chair back, scraping it across the floor as loud as possible everyone turned to look at him including Snape causing him to turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Something wrong Weasley?" Snape asked loftily, glaring at him.

This however didn't go well as it caused Ron to try and 'discreetly' back away even more and in the process tipped his chair making it fall backwards. To avoid damage he leapt to his feet but couldn't quite regain his balance causing him to clutch onto Pansy and in turn make her fall off her chair, while swinging his arms in the process losing his balance once again. This was a bad idea though, as his arm caught a expensive vase knocking it to the floor. Neville instantly leapt to catch the vase, which let out a puff of purple smoke hiding him from everyone in the class.

Everyone just stared at Ron who was lying on the floor or should I say Pansy, having fallen on top of her. A loud OOF was heard followed by a muffled, Ron Weasley get off me.

"Oops," Ron gulped getting off Pansy then helping her up. Snape glared at him again, but then stopped after Mcgonagal whacked him on the head. "Is everyone alright?" she asked sharply.

A cough echoed around the classroom and everyone turned to see a purple Neville emerging from the purple smoke, the unharmed vase clutched in his hand. Walking up to Mcgonagal he handed her the vase, "Here you go professor," he said meekly, "Also can you change me back to normal?"

"Certainly Mr Longbottom," answered Mcgonagal. With a wave of her wand he was his normal colour again, and the classroom was back to normal. Ron, Pansy and Neville sat down and Mcgonagal resumed speaking. "As I was saying, your next part of the project will take place this weekend, with Professors Hagrid and Tonks. You will be learning how to sail along with necessary survival skills and information on what to do in dangerous situations."

Talk filled the classroom as everyone exclaimed over what they would be doing that weekend.

"I suggest you wrap up warm. You need to be at the Hagrid's hut by nine thirty tomorrow for your lesson to begin. That is all, you may go."

"Well done in their Ron," Harry commented once they were all out of the classroom, "Very discreet." Everyone laughed and Ron once again turned beetroot.

"Ahh come on guys, give me a break," he said; "besides it's that greasy worm's fault." Everyone laughed again.

"It's going to be fun this weekend," commented Hermione, changing the subject. Ron shot her a grateful look as it took everyone's attention off laughing at him.

"Yeah," said Draco, "I've never been sailing before,"

Everyone else chorused that they'd been, everyone that is except Hermione who just shuffled her feet looking down at the ground blushing. "I have!" she whined.

"Well what's the matter then?" Draco asked eagerly causing Hermione to blush even more.

"Well, I'm not very good at it." She said, "last time I went kayaking I spent more time in the water than in the boat; I kept on capsizing myself by accident,"

Everyone laughed except Draco who groaned.

"What?" asked Hermione,

"I was hoping you'd know what you were doing for tomorrow." He answered,

"Well I do _technically_,"

"Yeah but if we have to share, I'm gonna be in the water all the time," he joked.

"Watch it you," she glared playfully pushing him.

"You know you love me,"

"Yep, deeply and desperately,"

"Desperately alright," Hermione whacked him on the head, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

"You better be!"

"I am, I am, just don't hit me again,"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Hey!" Draco leapt at Hermione tickling her in the ribs.

"Get off!" Hermione managed to say between fits of laughter. The others just watched on in amusement. "Thanks for the help" guys she called, then in a desperate act to get him to stop,

_Whack!_

"You hit me again." Draco pouted.

"Awww poor baby, I'm sorry Drakie pooh!"

"Never call me Drakie pooh again!" Draco said, a gleam in his eye.

Hermione took off running down the corridor, she knew that look too well; it meant he was going to tickle her. Draco followed rapidly catching up.

Pansy shook her head as the others watched the figures of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy dart down the corridors of Hogwart's.

"They don't see it do they?" she said.

"See what?" asked Ron, ever the oblivious one.

"That they _like_ each other." Explained Lavender.

Blaise and Harry snorted with laughter, "You do know who your talking about right?" asked Blaise, "I mean come on, it's a miracle enough as it is that they're even friends!"

Pansy just shook her head sorrowfully, "Just you wait, you'll see." She muttered.

I know it's quite short but I promise to update quickly. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers, Rach x

Edited.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter.

Life Class 

Chapter 10: Students, meet the Hogwarts Lake, lake meet the Hogwarts students…

The life class students were up early the next day and were assembled outside Hagrid's hut by nine thirty. Many did not look happy at all seeing as it was extremely cold and windy and there were many black clouds hovering above them, ready to burst from the strain at any moment.

"We're actually going to be sailing on the lake when it's like this?" asked Hermione nervously, looking a bit green.

Seeing this Draco slipped behind her, serious for once, and began massaging her neck, "Hey," he crooned, "Don't worry, they won't makes us do it if it's too dangerous!"

"Yeah, but dangerous from who's point of view?" asked Ron, "Cause, as much as we love him, we all know that Hagrid thinks a dragon is tame."

"But, Tonks won't stand for it." said Ginny firmly.

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, your ri- hey! What are you doing here?"

Ginny laughed, "Blaise's partner Susan is ill, I'm here to keep up the numbers."

Blaise smirked, "So it's you and me red? Oh god, what am I going to do?"

"Right back attcha!" grinned Ginny.

Just then Tonks arrived and when Hagrid failed to show up after ten minutes, strode forwards and banged loudly on the door. A few minutes later a blue dressing gown clad Hagrid opened the door, hot water bottle's strapped to his head and each foot, a thermometer in one hand and a pile of oversized handkerchiefs in the other.

"Wha..? What's the matter?" a look of realisation slowly dawned on his flushed face; he sneezed loudly before saying through a heavy nose, "Sorry bout that Tonks, I forgot see? I'll be out in a mo."

Tonks took one searching look at him before recoiling slightly, "Don't worry about it Hagrid," she said reassuringly, gingerly patting him on the arm, "You get back to bed I'll sort out this lot."

Hagrid smiled gratefully before sneezing again, "Could ya? Thanks an awful lot, have fun!" and with that he slammed the door shut.

Tonks took a deep breath before turning back to the sixth years, "Come on then guys, lets blow this popstickle stand!" and with that she began leading them back towards Hogwarts away from the lake to many people, including Hermione's, relief.

"Popstickle stand?"

Hermione didn't need to turn her head to see whom it was asking the question. "Muggle saying," she said.

"God muggle's are so weird," Draco said quietly though apparently not quietly enough as Hermione heard him and whacked him on the head. "OK, ok! Sorry! What is it with you and hitting me? That's what I'd like to know."

Hermione smiled evilly, "Why Draco darling," she cooed, "the reason I whack you is because it is fun of course!"

"Awww, how considerate you are of my feelings," he answered,

"Feelings? What feelings?" Hermione mocked.

"Oh yeah I forgot how subtle you are, I do have a heart you know, I just don't like you."

"Dust mine ears deceive me? The prince of Slytherin had a heart? Now I definitely know something's up. Quick; kill me now!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

"If you guys were paying attention," Pansy said coming up to them and grabbing their robes from the back, "You'd realise we'd stopped and you were about to walk into the wall."

"Not at all Pansy dear," Hermione said,

"Yeah," continued Draco, "we knew the wall was there and wouldn't have actually walked into it. We just wanted to know whether any of you would actually prevent us from harm or not!"

Pansy sighed, "I give up with you two. Two of a kind you are and I thank God everyday that there are only two of you."

Hermione and Draco held identical smirks on their faces, "Why Pansy," Draco started,

"How nice-"

"To know-"

"How highly-"

"You think-"

"Of us-"

"But didn't you know?"

"That every normal person is an individual?"

"Well obviously," Pansy said confused but Draco ignored her and continued,

"Thank you, so therefore,"

"You think, we are-"

"No, you know we are-"

"Special!"

"And you fully appreciate how special-"

"We really are!"

Ron rubbed his forehead, "Do guys realise how much you sounded like Fred and George then with all the-"

"Finishing-" Blaise smirked,

"Each others-" Ginny continued,

"Sentences!" they chorused.

Ron sighed, "In the words of one Pansy Parkinson, I give up!"

There was a cough behind them and the group turned round to see Tonks and the rest of the class standing quietly staring at them.

"Now that you've finished your conversation, can we get back to your lesson?" Tonks asked amused. "Ok then, before we go in I want to tell you a few things. Basically there is a lake in here. The ceiling has been opened, so it is just like outside however, a spell has been placed so we can adjust the temperature and wind level. The lake in here is actually a part of the Hogwarts Lake, it is connected underground and therefore, there will be magical creatures in it. There is also a normal swimming pool but we will not be using that; at least not yet. There are also a few other things, which I will leave as a surprise. When you go in you will see two changing rooms, obviously one for the girls and one for the boys. Inside these changing rooms are a number of wetsuits, I want you to each put one on and then come out and wait for me by the lake. No one is to go in it yet though, is that clear? Good, in you go then." Tonks opened the door and allowed the students to rush in.

Hermione gasped once she was inside, it really was like they were outside, just as cold and windy and the lake looked just as terrifying. The lake was massive, stretching on into the distance for what appeared like miles! Several islands were dotted throughout the vast water. Along the left hand side she could see what appeared to be a river, which twisted into rapids and finally a number of waterfalls ranging in different sizes. To the right was the pool Tonks had mentioned, like everything else in the room it was massive! It was quite deep from what she could tell at one end, but nothing abnormal, around ten metres at a guess. At that end there was also a large platform with several diving boards attached at different levels. The strange thing about the pool though was that the water kept changing colours, one minute it was a bright clear blue, the next it was pink! Amazed, she shook her head, before hurrying off to the changing room after the others.

Walking in she realised she was the last one so there was only a few wetsuits left. Picking up a completely black one she transfigured her sock into a halter neck light blue bikini and slipped that on before putting the wetsuit on top. Finally she grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

When she was finished she walked around looking for Ginny, Pansy and Lavender. When she found them they were just finishing putting their hair up.

"Ready guys?" she asked.

"Just about," said Lavender and they headed out of the changing rooms to the lake where a number of students were already waiting. Surprisingly, the boys weren't there yet.

"I wonder where they are?" said Ginny looking around confusedly five minutes later, "they should be here by now."

Just at that moment though, the boy's changing rooms burst open and a red-faced Neville stalked out wearing a bright pink wetsuit. His long hair tied up in bunches.

"I won't ask," said Hermione tiredly,

"What's this?" a voice came from behind and the girls turned to see that the guys had arrived.

"Granger isn't going to ask what's going on?" Draco continued, "I think that your words earlier might have been correct dear, something is definitely up, kill me now!" He then turned to the others, "Just you wait though," he whispered, "I bet you five galleons that her curiosity will get the best of her and she'll ask any minute."

The others laughed and Hermione glared at Draco who in turn, glared right back.

"Man! Not fair, you already know me too well." Hermione pouted giving up.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer," Draco answered. "I've known you for five years, everyone knows how incredibly nosey you are!"

Hermione grinned, "True, so go on then, what happened to Neville?"

"Well, you know there was only a certain amount of wetsuits right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well for us there was exactly the number needed, no more, no less. So everyone comes in and the first thing they see is the pink one. Obviously everyone rushes to get any other wetsuit and you can see who lost."

"So what's with the pigtails?" asked Ginny,

"We um tried to alter it," said Harry nervously, "Except it kind of went wrong as you can see and we don't know how to change it back!"

Hermione groaned but before she could speak another voice interrupted them.

"Good you're all here," Tonks said, walking over to the group wearing a purple wetsuit that matched her green-for-the-day-hair astonishingly well. "Right then, so how many of you have actually been kayaking before?"

Surprisingly almost half the class raised their hands including Hermione rather nervously.

Tonks, spotting Hermione's hand in the air seemed to relax considerably. "Ahh, Hermione why don't you show us how then?" she asked,

Hermione froze, "Um, I don't think I'm the best person to show you," she stuttered,

"Why ever not?" asked Tonks confused.

"Well, um, technically I know how to do it, I mean I've been before but…" Hermione attempted to explain, Tonks though, along with most of the class didn't seem to understand what she was trying to say. Sighing, she decided to try a different tactic, "Basically, I'm crap at it."

There was a stunned silence quickly interrupted by Draco who couldn't help the snort he let out.

Hermione glared at him quickly silencing the bubble of laughter rising in his throat.

Tonks spoke quickly fearing the safety of one Draco Malfoy from the wrath of Hermione Granger. "Oh, that's fine Hermione; do I have any other volunteers willing to show us though?"

Surprisingly it was Ron who raised his hand.

Tonks beamed at him, "Go on then Ron."

Ron boldly stepped up and walked towards the kayaks, picking a dark blue one, he quickly dragged it to edge of the lake. Sliding it into the water he climbed in and grabbed the oar Harry passed him, he then used it to push himself away from the bank. From there he took bold strokes, paddling out a while before turning only a little unsteadily and heading back.

Applause filled the air as Ron got out of the kayak and was once more on dry land.

"Very good Ron," Tonks called over the rabble. Once everyone was silent she spoke again, "Now then, Ron, as you saw, executed how to use a kayak perfectly. as you know, it is quite easy. Now I'm going to leave you on your own this morning you can just get used to using a kayak without any pressure. I'll be back at lunchtime so I trust you to be sensible. Ok? Right then good luck guys." And with that she turned and quickly strode across the room and out the door locking it behind her with a spell only the caster could break.

Once she was gone, everyone instantly rushed over to the kayaks, impatient to get into the lake.

There was the exact number of kayaks needed and all were a dark blue, green or black. Except one that is, the last one, it was this one that Hermione had and was a very attractive shade of florescent yellow.

"Well," Hermione muttered darkly to Pansy, "If I start to drown at least people will immediately know it's me by the boat."

"Boat?" asked Ron, "you mean kayak."

"Since when do you go all technical on people Ron? Kayak/ boaty thing, they're all the same."

"Ok then mione'," Draco said, "You can bring your boaty thing but I'm going to use a kayak."

"Shut up," Hermione glared hitting him on the arm.

"Oh the pain!" Draco cried clutching his arm a mock expression of pain on his face.

"Wuss," Hermione muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're pardoned."

"Granger!"

"What? Anyway I thought you wanted to get into the water?"

"Well I do-"

SPLASH!

"Hermione Lira Granger I am going to kill you!"

"You said you wanted to get in the water."

"Yes but I meant when I was in my kayak, not you pushing me in AGAIN!"

"Well how was I supposed- NO! Don't you dareeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

SPLASH!

"Draco Xavier Malfoy I am going to kill you!"

"hehe, pay backs a bitch eh?"

SPLASH! Hermione splashed Draco in the face effectively shutting him up; well for few seconds at least!

SPLASH! Draco splashed Hermione back.

SPLASH! Both turned to see Ginny surface, a grinning Blaise behind her on the bank.

SPLASH! Ginny pulled Blaise into the water.

SPLASH! Blaise accidentally missed Ginny and splashed Hermione instead.

Hermione and Ginny shared smirked evilly at each other before standing side-by-side and facing Draco and Blaise.

"What have you done?" Draco whispered to Blaise.

Blaise gulped,

SPLASH! The girls hit the boys.

SPLASH! The guys fought back.

SPLASH! And so it continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! Sorry for the lonnnnnnnnnnnnnng wait but I've been really busy revising for exams. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers, I know I said in some replies that I would update quickly :( sorry, but this is an extra long chappy instead! Love Rach xxx

Edited.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

Life Class 

Chapter 11: There's a worm at the bottom of my boat, and it's name is wiggly woo…!

Soon the whole group had joined in with the water fight, a very fierce battle of the sexes was taking place.

Currently Pansy was holding Ron under while being dragged backwards by Harry who was in turn being drenched with tidal waves of water by Hermione who, having realised she was a witch, had grabbed her wand finding it a lot more effective. This was quickly put a stop to though by Blaise who snatched her wand put of her hand and held it above her head teasingly.

Hermione instantly stopped her brigade on Harry deciding instead that her wand was much more important. This however was a bad idea because as she was distracted by Blaise, she did not see Draco creeping up behind her. In one swift movement, he effortlessly lifted her up into his arms halfway out of the water. He laughed as she made useless attempts to get away.

"Tut tut Granger, thought you were cleverer than that," he teased before throwing her out of his arms into the water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later both sides had given up in the endless battle and were lying on the bank near the edge of the lake recuperating.

Quickly regaining her energy Lavender jumped up and turned to the others, "Come on then, lets get in our kayaks!"

Everyone agreed all except Hermione who stubbornly carried on lying down refusing to get up. "What's the point in making a fool out of myself?" she argued.

"There isn't, but you love us so you'll do it anyway." said Ron extending his hand, which she reluctantly took and let him pull her to her feet.

"This is the reason we're here in the first place, plus if you don't do it you'll fail the class." Harry added slyly.

Hermione glared, "Fine," she huffed, "But one of you will have to push me in."

"Gladly," Harry smirked rubbing his hands together in a utterly mischievous and quite scary way.

Hermione gulped, "You know I hate you right?" she asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, that hurt Mione, real deep." Harry joked clutching his chest in mock pain.

"Ha-ha!" Gloated Ron, slinging his arm over Hermione's shoulder and simultaneously poking his tongue out at Harry, "See, I told you she likes me better than you."

Hermione grinned, snuggling into Ron's arm, fluttering her lashes at Ron she retorted, "Oh of course snookums, why would you think otherwise?"

Ron grinned playing along, "Thanks _darling_ you know how much I love you!"

Harry mocked sticking his fingers down his throat though the laughter in his eyes shone through.

"_Darling?_" Hermione asked shrilly, "_Darling?_ You always call me Honey Bun! Ronald Weasley have you been cheating on me?"

Ron pretended to look horrified,

"That's it!" Hermione fake sobbed, "We are over!"

"Fine." Said Ron, "I'll have Harry instead,"

"Oh sugarplum," Harry joined in holding his hands against his heart, "I thought you didn't care!"

"Oh Harry bear, you know I love you, you are my world, my one and only!"

"You too Harry?" Hermione asked pretending to look hurt; she threw her hands up in despair, and held one against her forehead in mock pain. "Oh woe is me, my life is a misery, my love is cheating on me with our best friend the boy-who-won't-die, whatever shall I do?" suddenly she turned to back to Ron, "EWWWWW I've got Ronny germs!" she squealed.

It was this which finally set the three of them off. Clutching onto each other to stop themselves from falling over (and failing miserably) they continued to almost literally laugh their heads off.

The others who had come over to see what the hold up was, stared at them in amusement as they watched the golden trio roll around on the grass in fits of laughter.

Finally the laughter decreased down to the occasional hiccup and giggle, and the trio climbed back to their feet brushing their wetsuits down as if nothing had happened.

"I thought we were going kayaking?" Ron asked innocently,

"Come on then," said Hermione, and the three linked arms as they walked down to the water and their awaiting kayaks.

Shaking their heads the others followed shortly after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa!" Hermione let out a small scream as Ron glided past her, barely missing her kayak, "Watch out!" she cried as her boat wobbled dangerously.

As of yet she hadn't capsized the boat and was trying to keep it that way. Though, she mused, if I did capsize I could show the others how good I am at it.

Sadly, the only reason that Hermione had yet to capsize was due to the fact that she hadn't paddled around much at all. For in reality, she had smoothly paddled it out a bit (ok so not exactly smoothly; it had taken her twenty minutes) and then simply sat there occasionally attempting to go to the shore and then back again.

It did not help though that while she was doing this the boys had taken it upon themselves to steer across her path as close as possible attempting to surprise her and unsettle her so she capsized. As of yet they hadn't succeeded. However that didn't mean they hadn't come close. Very close.

The furthest that had happened was when Ron and Harry paddled furiously towards her from the front with Blaise heading towards her from the left. Harry and Ron had made the kayak wobble dangerously as they went past while Blaise had hit the boat slightly before shooting off. This cause Hermione's boat to wobble precariously and they would have succeeded However Draco chose that moment to glide past not paying attention as he tried to reach his paddle which he had lost. Hermione acting on instinct had grabbed his kayak. Draco though, had at that time been leaning over so he could grab his oar and so the result was that Hermione was able to steady herself while poor Draco fell in. Needless to say he was not happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was to this scene which Tonks came back :

Hermione having giving up with moving in the kayak had summoned a book with her wand and was quite happily sitting there reading it, occasionally hitting Draco on the head when he tried to capsize her boat.

Ginny was having fun with Blaise who had, unfortunately for Lavender and Parvati, found some old water guns lying around and were shooting water at the two girls enjoying the screams they made about how their hair would never be the same again.

Harry was paddling round the area at top speed determined to do as well in kayaking as he did in quidditch,

And Ron? Well, Ron was no where to be seen.

I'm not dead!!! Sorry guys my most sincere apologies to everyone for taking so long to update. I will try and update again as soon as possible. Love Rach x


End file.
